Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Digimon Adventure
Schwachsinn Jetzt mal abgesehen davon, dass die Forsetzung von Digimon adventure also 02 viel schlechter war als Tamers oder Data Squad, bezweifle ich, dass auch nur einer von euch japanisch kann. Und selbst wenn ihr japanisch sprechen könnt, würdet ihr es nicht schaffen einen Brief mit den japanischen Schriftzeichen zu schreiben. Und zwar so, dass er eine große japanische Firma davon überzeugt eine Serie wieder zu beginnen, obwohl sie offiziell abgeschlossen ist! Der verfasser dieses Artikels ist noch nicht mal in der Lage auf deutsch ohne Rechtschreibfehler zu schreiben wei will er dann eine japanische Firma überzeugen, obwohl er noch nicht einmal weiss, wie er sie kontaktieren soll? Und bevor ihr euch überhaupt an die Animeproduzenten an Japan wendet, solltet ihr noch das Problem lösen, dass Rtl2 Animes nun wie 4kids "kindergerecht" machen will. Also mehr Geld für cuts ausgibt und dafür bei der Synchronisation spart. Mal abgesehen davon, dass praktisch Data Squad ein Remake von Adventure ist, aber einfach nicht akzeptieren könnt, dass ihr aus dem Alter von Digimon rausgewachsen seit und alles nur darauf schiebt, dass die neueren Animes einfach nicht mehr euer Geschmack ist. Nehmen wir mal an die hundert User (wenn überhaupt) die sich für dieses Projekt anmelden schaffen es eine Fortsetzung für Digimon adventure zu erzwingen, was mal so nebenbei storytechnisch nurnoch Müll sein kann, weil adventure 03 nur noch produziert werden würde um diese Spam mails loszuwerden, würdet ihr nach 5 folgen wieder sagen: "Das is ja gar nicht so toll", oder womöglich noch eher "Die habens mal wieder echt verbockt, die geben sich keine Mühe mehr". Und selbst WENN sie ishc dann für adventure 03 Mühe geben würden und es sogar in der selben Qualität wie Adventure 01 WÄRE würde wahrscheinlich trotzdem keiner diese Staffel mehr anschauen, weil, seien wir ehrlich, Adventure 01 eben nur diese Magie auf uns hatte weil es eben die erste Staffel überhaupt war. Digion Frontier war der Einbruch in Digimon. Deswegen gibt es doch überhaupt Data Squad. Es ist nämlich genau das was die fans sich wünschen: Die selbe Story und das selbe System wie bei adventure 01/02. Und wen wunderts? Die meisten fans finden, dass das sogar die schlechteste Staffel von allen ist. Ihr wisst doch gar nicht was ihr wollt. Vielleicht hört sich dieser beitrag jetzt böse an und wenn er das tut, dann tut es mir wirklich Leid. Ich bin auch ein großer Fan von Digimon Adventure 01 aber man muss akzeptieren, dass es einfach vorbei ist. Ich werde jetzt vermutlich mit wütenden mails zugespammt, aber das bin ich eh schon gewohnt. naj aber viel Spaß bei eurer Aktion :An und für sich hast du schon recht - ich kritisiere nicht den Inhalt, sondern die Art und Weise, wie es geschrieben ist: Du beleidigst jeden, der an der Aktion teilnimmt/das gut findet und das ist einfach nicht richtig. Dein Beitrag wäre für mich einfacher zu lesen gewesen, wenn ich nicht hätte denken müssen "Warum müssen Leute bei Kritiken immer so oft beleidigend werden"... Nur mal so als Hinweis. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:38, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Dem schließe ich mich an:Du hast keinerlei Recht diese Aktion zu beleidigen oder diejenigen, die sich an ihr beteiligen und einfach mal so eine Altersgrenze für einen Anime (アニメーション=animēshon=Animationsfilm aus Japan im Sinne von "Trickfilm für Erwachsene"; soviel zu deinen Andeutungen über Japanischkenntnisse...) festzulegen, steht dir schonmal gar nicht zu; jeder darf anschauen, was er will! Desweiteren kannst du als Einzelner nicht einschätzen welche Staffel die "beste" war, welche Staffel den Leuten am "besten gefallen" hat, ob es einen "Einbruch" in Digimon gab oder gar, ob sich RTL2 "Mühe geben" würde; das alles ist subjektiv aus deiner Sicht geschrieben und hat damit insgesamt keine Aussagekraft. Du darfst natürlich gerne deine Meinung sagen, das ist sogar erwünscht, dafür ist das hier ja, aber so kannst du keine Urteile über andere Leute und deren Ziele fällen. --LARSMON 13:17, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich entschuldige mich nochmal, aber es ist nunmal frustrierend gegen diese immer wiederkehrende Naivität anzukämpfen. Digimon Adventure ist vorbei und das muss man akzeptieren. Aber wenn ich immer wieder lese wie alle neueren Staffeln beschimpft werden und angeblich ja nichts mehr mit Digimon zu tun haben, dann krieg ich einfach einen Hals. ::Data Squad wurde extra für diejenigen gemacht die sich beschwert haben, dass die neueren Staffeln nicht wie Adventure waren und was kreigt man zu lesen: "Die fünfte Staffel ist die schlechteste von allen" "Das ist doch kein Digimon mehr" oder die schlimmsten von allen "Das ist doch wohl ne Verarsche von Adventure: Agumon = Agumon, Gaomon = Gabumon" etc. ::@Larsmon: Ich habe keineswegs bestimmt welche Staffel die beste ist. Nein im Gegenteil ich hab sogar gesagt, dass man adventure nicht einfach so zur besten Staffel erklären kann und sagen, dass alle anderen Staffeln an Qualität abgenommen haben. Avatar der Ersteller des Artikels war derjenige der einem vorgeschrieben hat welche Staffel die beste ist. ::Ich habe auch nicht diejenigen beleidigt, die an dieser Aktion teilnehmen (ich erinnere mich sogar, dass ich euch viel Glück gewünscht habe) sondern vielmehr den Starter der Aktion. Ich habe auch nicht irgendwelche Behauptungen in den Raum gestellt. Jouten 16:19, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC)Jouten :::Also ich zitiere:"Jetzt mal abgesehen davon, dass die Forsetzung von Digimon adventure also 02 viel schlechter war als Tamers oder Data Squad..." und "Digion Frontier war der Einbruch in Digimon.". Wenn du mir jetzt noch erzählen willst, dass du keine Abstufung zwischen den Staffeln vorgenommen hast, die du den Lesern dieser Diskussion aufdrängen wolltest, dann komme ich nicht mehr mit. Und diese Aktion soll niemandem sagen, welche Staffel die beste ist, wenn dem so wäre, würde ich hier gar keine "Werbung" dafür gestatten. Diese Aktion ist einfach nur ein Aufruf an all jene, die Adventure 01 und 02 sowieso schon klasse fanden und sich der Meinung eines einzelnen, die hier geschildert wird, anschließen wollen. Zudem betone ich nocheinmal, dass du nicht das Recht hast die Anhänger dieser Aktion als naiv zu bezeichnen. Womit sich diese Leute "abfinden" und was sie "akzeptieren" hast du nicht zu bestimmen! Was glaubst du eigentlich warum es so viel Anime-Fanart und fanfic gibt, eben weil viele Leute ihren Lieblingsanime weitergeführt haben wollen, allerdings nicht die offiziellen Möglichkeiten dazu besitzen. Der Gründer dieser Aktion versucht ganz einfach diese Möglichkeiten zu bekommen, wobei ich zum Thema Benutzer:Avatar komme, der ganz nebenbei bemerkt nichts mit der Gründung dessen hier zu tun hat, er hat nur die Seite erstellt. Der Gründer der Gruppe ist Flunch, der sich an Wikia (Staffmitglied Avatar) und die DigiPedia gewannt hatte. Zu guter letzt noch zu deinem Wunsch "Viel Glück", welcher ein "Viel Spaß" war, wobei ich das als Sarkasmus aufgefasst habe. --LARSMON 12:59, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Darf ich zu meiner Verteidigung mal den zweiten Satz der Homepage zitieren? "Die letzten drei Staffeln von Digimon nahmen immer mehr an Qaulität ab." ::::Warum hat er das Recht eine subjektive Meinung in einen Artikel zu bringen und ich nicht mit derselben zu erwidern? ::::Aber umso besser, jetzt hast du doch einen Grund dieses Tohuwabohu ::::Wenn du meinst, dass es nicht mein Recht ist Leute, die meinen eine japanische Millionenschwere Firma mit einem Konzept wie, ich zitiere von eurer Gruppe aus Youtube ::::"Also mein Vorschlag wäre ja: Ein bösartiges Digimon taucht in der realen Welt auf. Es hat einen Fehler in der vergangenheit verursacht und so werden die Digiritter in die letzte Folge zurückversetzt, als sich gerade Oikawa opfern will. Doch nur T.K. und Kari, bekommen mit, dass sie das schon einmal erlebt haben. Ein Unterschied bleibt jedoch, nur die Digiritter haben als einziges ihre Digimon und müssen versuchen weiter zu kämpfen." der Leiter der Gruppe; aus dem Bereich "Wie soll es weitergehen", ::::als naiv zu bezeichnen, dann sag mir bitte wer auf dieser Welt bitte schön naiv ist? ::::Ich versuche doch nur euch klar zu machen, dass diese Aktion, entschuldige, wenn das für dich wieder eine Beleidigung ist, einfach lächerlich ist. Es gibt genügend fanfic Seiten auf denen man seinen, von mir aus kannst du den Begriff "Traum" verwenden, leben kann. ::::Aber ernsthaft anzunehmen man kann mit 5 zeilen und 20 Websites eine die von der, wie bereits gesagt, millionenschweren Firma abgeschlossenen Fernsehserie wiederauferstehen zu lassen, ist in meinen Augen mehr als naiv. ::::Diese Serie hat ausgebildete Schriftsteller- und Autorenteams und sie produzieren mehr als nur diese eine Animeserie, von der sie ja bereits Fortsetzungen produzieren und vermutlich schon eine neue Staffel auf dem Weg ist. ::::Diese Aktion ist reine Zeitverschwendung und es ist ehrlich gesagt schade, dass so viele User nicht wissen wie man sich besser engagieren kann. Ein bestes Beispiel ist ja Unicef, die übrigens auch in dem Artikel erwähnt wurde, was ich im Übrigen sehr dreist finde sich mit so einer Organisation zu vergleichen. Man kann sich für Unicef sinnvoll einsetzen ohne wirklich viel seiner Freizeit zu opfern. ::::Oder wer unbedingt was mit Digimon adventure zu tun haben will, kann ja wie bereits erwähnt auch einer fanfic Seite Fortsetzungsgeschichten schreiben, was, wer das schonmal probiert hat, sehr schwierig ist, da diese Geschichte einfach vorbei ist. ::::Aber wer nachdem er sich diesen Text durchgelesen hat immer noch nicht versteht, warum diese Aktion hoffnungslos ist, dem ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Jouten 16:03, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC)Jouten :::::Es ist ganz einfach, du kannst ganz einfach nicht die Einstellungen anderer verurteilen, nur weil du eine andere hast. Das, was der User auf Youtube geschrieben hat, unterstütze ich aucht, allerdings würde ich es mir trotzdem niemals erlauben ihn deswegen zu beschimpfen, das steht mir ganz einfach nicht zu. Es ist nunmal sein Gedanke und er hat ihn auf einer Seite gepostet, auf der das erlaubt ist und fertig. Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du irgendjemandem etwas klar machst, du darfst gerne in zivilisierter Art und Weise deine Meinung sagen, auch wenn sie gegen die Fortsetzung ist, allerdings kannst du nicht erwarten, dass ich zulasse, wie du versuchst irgendjemandem deine Meinung aufdrängen zu wollen. Die Vertreter dieser Aktion versuchen nunmal ihr bestes hierbei und das hast du nicht zu kommen und zu sagen "das ist lächerlich, lasst es doch sein". Diese leute geben sich eben nicht mit fanfics zufrieden, sondern wollen mehr erreichen und das sollte man ganz einfach respektieren, vor allem weil sie eben freiwillig d Zeit und Arbeit investieren. Ich könnte mich auch einfach zurücklehnen und zuschauen was mit diesem Wiki passiert oder jemanden bezahlen damit er für mich tippt, aber nein ich möchte lieber selbst jeden Tag online gehen und hier arbeiten und ich wöllt auch nicht, dass jemand zu mir sagt "das bringt nichts, du kannst dich doch auch anders engagieren ohne dich anzustrengen". So kann man das nicht einfach abstempeln. :::::Ganz nebenbei noch 3 Dinge. :::::1. Es gibt von keiner Seite auch nur irgendwelche, noch so kleine Andeutungen auf eine neue Staffel, von daher würde ich mir da zurzeit keine Hoffnungen machen. :::::2. Auch mit einem kleinen Ausgangspunkt kann man viel erreichen, vor allem bei Digimon, es gibt nämlich einige Digimon, die auf Vorlage von Zeichnungen von Fans erstellt wurde. :::::3. Man findet immer einen Anschlusspunkt, egal wie abgeschlossen ein Anime ist. --LARSMON 16:41, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich hab mir meinen Text nochmal durchgelesen und ich kann einfach immer noch nicht verstehen wie man dann immer noch alles falsch verstehen kann. Ich habe extra alles ausführlich geschildert aber du scheinst nicht in der lage zu sein herauzufinden, was ich dir sagen will. Aber na gut dann lass ichs eben bleiben. Was kümmern mich diese paar hundert user die ihre Zeit nutzlos verschwenden. Da ihr euch alle ja als Team seht wie in Digimon adventure kann ich sagen das euch 2 Wappen für immer fehlen werden *hust* Wissen und Einsicht*hust* und deswegen werdet ihr euer Ziel nie erreichen. Vielleicht verstehst dus ja wenn ich in so einer Sprache rede. ::::::Natürlich bin ich der böse hier, immerhin bin ich der Typ der versucht kleinen kindern beizubringen, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt. Warum muss ich es auch immer wieder versuchen? Kinder werden von selbst erwachsen und erkennen den unterschied zwischen Fantasie und Realität. ::::::Aber noch ein Wort zum Schluss: Man kann noch so oft von der Klippe springen, fliegen wirst du deswegen auch nicht können. Jouten 08:59, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC)Jouten :::::::Oh man, es erschüttert mich schon ziemlich, dass ich sowas lesen muss. Der einzige hier, der nicht verstehen will, bist du. Ich habe serwohl deine Zweifel verstanden und ich habe mehrmals betont, dass du solche Zweifel gerne haben darfst. Dagegen habe ich nichts, sondern nur dagegen, dass du jeden als bescheuert abstempelst, der deine Zweifel nicht teilt und sie sogar beleidigst und das selbst jetzt noch, obwohl ich das schon zweimal kritisiert habe. Wie kann man nur so von sich überzeugt sein, dass man hier jeden von sich überzeugen will, ohne auch nur ein bisschen über die Sichtweisen der anderen nachzudenken. Ich selbst gehöre der Aktion nicht mal direkt an, ich unterstütze sie nur durch die Werbung auf dieser Seite, weil ich darum gebeten wurde und ich die Ziele anderer respektiere und toleriere, 2 Dinge, von denen du noch nie etwas gehört zu haben scheinst. Und hättest du meinen vorherigen Beitrag richtig gelesen (speziell den 2. Punkt meiner drei letzten Anmerkungen), dann hättest du verstehen müssen, dass du in der Einschätzung von Phantasie und Realität ganz einfach falsch liegst. In fast allen Animes gibt es Dinge, die durch Faneinsendungen-wünsche etc. entstanden sind und in Digimon ganz besonders viele. Es gibt also durchaus Möglichkeiten die Macher von Digimon zu erreichen, weswegen man dies alles hier nicht gleich als unmöglich abfertigen sollte. --LARSMON 09:47, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Tag für Tag, muss ich dauern mit solchen Kommentaren rechnen. Und am Schluss hat solch eine Diskussion soweiso nichts gebracht. Ich weiß es ja nicht, aber jeder der andere nicht verstehehn kann und nich verstehen kann warujm wir solch eine Aktion gestartet haben, der sollte erst einmal sein egoistisches Bild ablegen und sich noch mal ganz genau Gedanken über seine Ethik machen. Warum verhalten sich manche Leute nur uns gegenüber so, warum muss es immer wieder auf Diskussion stoßen, obwohl es unvereinbare Standpunkte gibt. Wir haben grobe Ideen, die wir z.B. auf Youtube gepostet haben, und wir sind grade dabei mit einem Helfer eines anderen Wikis unsere Ideen zu besprechen. Und ich denke, die Produzenten von Digimon werden eher auf einen Fan Vorschlag eingehen, der vorher von sehr vielen diksutiert wurde, als irgendein anderer nicht ansprechneder Vorschlag von einem sogenannten Experten, denn meiner Logik zu Folge sind Fan Vorschläge, die Vorschläge die später auch die Einschlatquoten stiegern. Also ich kenne genau den Unterschied zwischen Fantasie und Realität, und man kann wenn man will die Realität verändern. Als würde ich wirklich von heute auf Moregn aufhören, für alles zu kämpfen was mit lieb ist, nur weil ein Kritiker aus der Menge heraussticht. Nein wir alle können was verändern - vorrausgesetzt wir wollen es und sehen nicht immer die Schwarz-Weiß Malerei wie es heute immer üblicher wird: Das ist gut das ist schlecht! Hört auf damit und beginnt euer Lebn zu leben..Flunch -- Wir retten Digimon Adventure 10:58, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Auch wenn ich schon zum hundersten mal sage, dass ich nicht mehr antworten werde kann ich so blöde Anmachsprüche nicht einfach ignorieren. Larsmon der einzige der hier Leute beleidigt bist du. Wenn für dich Wörter wie "naiv" und "sinnlos" Beleidigungen sind, dann bist du wirklich einfach noch unreif. Ich brauche nicht noch mehr Argmuente bringen, denn die die ich bisher aufgeführt habe, müssten reichen. Aber du scheinst nicht in der Lge sein lange Texte durchlesen zu können da du die Hälfte meiner Argumente ignorierst und die andere Hälfte auf eine Weise beantwortest, dass du mich direkt dazu drängst heftig anzuworten. Wenn du dir nicht helfen lässt, dann musst du von selbst drauf kommen, warum eure Aktion in die Hose gehen wird. Ich hoffe das ich wenigstens eine Leute zur Vernufnt bewegen konnte Jouten 12:01, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC)Jouten ::::::::::Also das ist der Tiefpunkt in dieser Diskussion:Du willst allen Ernstes behaupten, dass ich jemanden beleidigt hätte un, dass ich Argumente ignoriere, was schon allein deswegen nicht geht, weil du keine wasserdichten Argumente gebracht hast. Erstell´ mir doch mal eine Liste von Argumenten, die zu 100% belegen, dass die Leute dieser Aktion dumm sind und dann bitte noch eine Liste der Beleidigungen, die ich gebracht haben soll. Ich habe mich doch mit allem befasst, was du gesagt hast:Die Hauptinhalte deiner Posts waren immer die selben:"Ihr könnt diejenigen, die die Animes austrahlen eh nicht erreichen", "Ihr könnt euch eh nicht mit denen verständigen", "Auf euch hört sowieso keiner" und "Ihr seid alle naiv und kindisch". Hinzu kamen noch ein paar Beleidigungen gegen meine Person, wobei es meiner subjektiven Einschätzung unterliegt, was für mich eine Beleidigung ist und wenn für dich naiv nicht dazugehört, dann ist das ja schön, das muss dann aber nicht für mich gelten. Ich wollte dich ganz einfach darauf hinweisen, dass du kein Recht hast andere zu beleidigen oder ihnen etwas zu verbieten, stattdessen solltest du mehr Toleranz zeigen. --LARSMON 16:16, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sebicool Das ist doch ab gefahren Oder etwa nicht also i ch find das cool Aquilamon Leute wir sind eine Gemeinschaft also! Leute wir alle haben Digipedia zur Verfügung also sollten wir uns nicht streiten stattdessen gegenseitig helfen! Also ich schlage vor wir versuchen eine Lösung zu finden das Digimon 01&02 wieder ausgestrahlt werden! Das wird uns zusammen schweißen und wir können uns stolz sagen: Wir haben es im Dienste der Digiritter getan! Also ich denke dafür ist überhaupt Digipedia entstanden.Digimon verbindet durch die Nationalitäten sodass uns das doch verbindet versuchen wir mal friedlich zu handeln nur mit Frieden kommt man weit und außerdem ist es doch für jeden der Digimon mag eine Art Denkmal wenn wir Digimon wieder ins Leben rufen ! Denkt z.b an folgende Personen: Yolei,T.K,Davis, oder auch Tai,Matt,Sora usw. Was hat uns diese Serie gelehrt Nur zusammen schafft man es allein ist man nur selten stark genug! Wer denkt wie ich ich finde wir sollten dem Gründer eigentlich dankbar sein das er das organiesiert hat oder nicht wir fühlen uns so gut wenn wir an Digimon denken. Es herrscht auf der Welt genug Krieg! versuchen wir Flecken der Erde zu schaffen an dennen kein Streit oder Krieg herrscht! WIR und nur Wir können es zusammen erreichen!"""" :Larsmon nenn mir mal den Grund wieso du denn Text von mir hierrein gestellt hast.Aus einem bestimmten Grund... :Schreib zurück :Aquilamon 20:19, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC)Aquilamon ::Das hab´ ich dir doch geschrieben:Dieser Post war ja direkt auf diese Aktion hier bezogen, was soll ich also damit auf meiner Benutzerdiskussion. Deswegen hab´ ich es hierher kopiert, da du dir ja bestimmt Antworten durch die Allgemeinheit und nicht nur von mir gewünscht hast. ::PS:Du brauchst nicht für jeden Post eine neue Überschrift zu bilden, sondern nur wenn du ein neues Thema beginnst. ::PS2:Beim Signieren reichen die 4 Tilde, also "~ mal 4", diese werden automatisch in deinen Namen und einen Zeitstempel umgewandelt, du brauchst ihn also nicht nocheinmal dazu zu schreiben. --LARSMON 13:42, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Hilfe = Selbst wenn ich neu bin werde ich versuchen so gut wie möglich zu helfen! Aquilamon hat recht:Halten wir zusammen (Metalgarurumon95 13:51, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Metalgarurumon95 = Ich gebe Larsmon und allen anderen recht:wir schaffen es! (Metalgarurumon95 15:09, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Plan = Lasst uns mal über nen plan nachdenken! (Metalgarurumon95 12:49, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Zwischenfrage = Habe eine kurze Zwischenfrage: Welche Staffel findet ihr am besten? (bitte nur 1 Staffel angeben) Ich persönlich finde Digimon Tamers am besten. Es hat eine klasse story und auch meiner meinung die beste musik. Ich wäre lieber für eine Fortsetzung von Digimon Tamers da es ja ein offenes ende hat. Go gesehen hat jede Staffel ein offenes Ende... Ich finde auch Tamers hat die beste Musik, jedoch habe ich keine Lieblingsstaffel, da alle Klasse haben... Achja, falls es mir genehmigt wid weise ich dic hdarauf hin deine Beiträge mit 4 Tilden (~) zu signieren Multimiau 16:17, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) umm ich weiss nicht ob das hier hin gehört ,aber wenn es eine fortsetzung geben soll,dann sollte diese auch die cd-dramen bedenken.in denen wurde zb gesagt das jun shuu und yoleis schwestern(momoe,chizuru)auch digimon bekommen haben und dann mit den anderen 12 ein noch grösseres übel als alle zuvor besiegtr haben.leider wird nie gesagt was für ein übel.ich finde das hätte potenzial für nen anfang von adventure 03 Kaialone14 19:10, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Weiterführung = Mir ist egal ob digimon 01&02 oder digimon tamers. hauptsache wir schaffen es! Ich helfe auf jeden fall! (Metalgarurumon95 12:50, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC)) = Einschaltquoten = Wenn man sich nur vorstellt, wie viele Leute da mitmachen.Der Sender könnte sich doch schon denken, dass wenn er eine Fortsetzung der Digimonadventurestaffeln machen würde, ziemlich viele Einschaltquoten bekommen würde und da der ganze Sender dafür dann auch besonders viel Geld bekäme, wäre es doch gut möglich das es eine Fortsetzung gibt. Das ist aber natürlich nur einer von vielen Gründen eine Fortsetzung zu produzieren. Mir persöhnlich ist Digimon sehr wichtig.Hab sogar um auf die Aktion aufmerksam zu machen im SVZ ne Gruppe gegründet, damit noch mehr Personen mitmachen. ~~Yamato.Matt.Ishida~~ LEUTE warum gehts seit 2009 nicht weiter ?? habt ihr ne absage bekommen ^^ ich steh euch zur seite wenn ihr mich braucht , es soll unbedingt ne fortsetzung von digimon adventure geben ^^ ich warte auf die antwort :) Exveemon123 08:47, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC)